The Reason
by TASHAx
Summary: He's not a perfect person. He made a mistake...but a found a reason to change...[OneShot]


**The Reason**

"Can you give me _proof_, James Potter…a _real reason_ for this transformation?"

Lily Evans was standing, hands on hips, glaring at the boy in front of her, and although he towered her by a whole foot she seemed highly more menacing…her dark ruby red hair falling out of the haphazard, make-sift bun that was being held in by a quill, though not frizzing after a day of life as many girl's did, but sleek looking…silken. Her clover-green eyes curious and annoyed, her tie falling out of it's perfect knot, her shirt rumpled, looking baggy on her thin frame, her skirt swishing about her thighs as she tapped her foot in an irked fashion.

James observed her. Drinking in every part of the young woman before him, she was beautiful and so clever…witty and confident, bubbly and understanding…a quick temper and a mouth so foul she could have offended a Dragon Tamer. She was his ex-girlfriend…they had been friends, enemies and lovers in the past and now she mostly just snubbed him, and who could blame her? After all it's not as if he treated her decently, let alone like the princess she was…he'd spent such a long time to get Lily to be his, and then…the novelty had worn off when she couldn't be with him all the time and he'd…well, he'd sought out the company else-wear.

_James looked at the small brunette which had placed herself in front of him. She was cute, typically pretty…not stunning like his red-haired girlfriend but a sweet little thing nonetheless…and she was offering him her 'services' while Lily visited her parents at Christmas…what could it hurt? Lily would never know and it certainly didn't mean he didn't love Lily anymore…not at all…just a little fun…_

Lily allowed her intensely jade eyes to bore into James, his black hair falling into his hazel eyes, his nose perfectly straight, covered in a dappling of freckles he had aquirred thanks to the weak spring sunshine which had been beating down softly for the past week, just threatening to burn brightly and introduce summer to Hogwarts. His lips were dried and his skin a light mocha brown, such a contrast to her own porcelain tone. He was chewing his tongue in the side of his left cheek, his hands jammed tightly into his pockets. He'd hurt her so much…and yet she still knew him, was close to him…intertwined with him in some way she could neither understand nor sever. But Merlin above...he had hurt her…

_His crestfallen face as she'd told him she couldn't stay with him over the holidays was battering a violent tattoo on the inside of her mind's eye…his lips had spoken the word 'oh, okay…that's fine, Lily' but his eyes had portrayed anger and resentment…sadness…and she just couldn't get rid of the image…so after the ceremony of her foul sister's wedding she told her Mother, in no uncertain terms, that she was leaving to go back to her boyfriend, where she would spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Her Mother had been angry, her Father livid but she couldn't help it…James wante her there and really…she wanted to be with him._

Dry tears were tugging at the back of Lily's eyes, but she urged herself not to cry…she spilt enough tears over James at night, in the quiet of her room, in the darkness and deathly silence of the witching hour. But she'd never let anyone know that, especially not James…he had broken her heart and sould in two…all for some cheap…

"…_bitch! You utter and complete bastard." _

_James and the brunette - Debra - turned and came face to face with a pink cheeked Lily Evans, snow still half melted in her long red hair, eyes glassy and jewel bright, threatening to cry, her lip was trembling slightly but her hands were rigid, still clothed in her gloves._

_She stared James directly in his eyes but he could not hold her intense, burning stare. Instead he hung his head in shame and said nothing…and when Lily ran he didn't chase…he didn't go after her…simply let her get away…_

And Lily hadn't spoken a word to him since this day…the mistake he'd made had been catastrophic.

"_You_, Lily. I'm not a perfect person…" the redhead snorted, "but I want you to accept me, imperfections and all…because you see, Lily, I found a reason for me to change the person I used to be…"

Lily look uncertainly at the raven-haired boy, "…and the reason is me?"

"Yes, Lily Evans. The reason is you."

0x-

**Author's Note: **Okay, it's cliché and short but I rather fell in love with the Hoobastank song - The Reason - and felt this had to be written…I spose I could have written it in the style of Ginny/Draco but something tells me that would have ended up being a loooong fic. So here we go. JD.

Tasha x


End file.
